Secret Lovers
by Gabriella Somerfield
Summary: Troy is a jock and Gabriella is a geek. East High is full of cliques and these two aren't in the same one so when the school finds out that they are together what willl happen. Also hurt and comfrot in the genere.
1. Chapter 1

**Secret Lovers**

**Chapter 1**

**It's Monday morning. Gabriella is stood by her locker talking with her best friend Taylor. Well Taylor is talking Gabriella is sneaking looks over Taylor's shoulder at Troy Bolton the golden boy of the school. Gabriella and Taylor are what you would dime a nerd or a geek at East High they like science, math, the library and reading. Troy however is the main boy of the school, he's basketball captain. Mr Popular. However the both have a secret. There secret lovers and have been for over a year and a half. No one but their parents knows as it would cause chaos in the school. Jocks and geeks aren't meant to mix. Gabriella and Troy know that and are taking a big risk in being together.**

**G's POV**

_A year and half today. A movie at home because of this stupid social nonsense. I never thought it was going to work out and it did. I'm glad Troy convinced me to give it a go._

_Flashback _

_Meet a Skylark Valley Lodge New Years Eve_

"_Hi I'm Troy" says a lad with brown hair that is constantly falling in his eyes_

"_I know I'm Gabriella" says Gabriella_

"_Wait you know me how?" asks Troy a confused look on his face_

"_You're the golden boy of East High everyone in __Albuquerque__ knows who you are" says Gabriella_

"_Wait you live in __Albuquerque__?" asks Troy_

"_And go to East High" says Gabriella_

"_How come I've never notice or spoken to you before, you're gorgeous?" asks Troy_

"_Because you don't have classes with me" says Gabriella_

"_Oh" says Troy_

"_Oooo Mr Popular has is speechless it's a first" says Gabriella_

"_Would you normally say that to me?" asks Troy_

"_Um n n no" stutters Gabriella_

"_It's ok" says Troy "So how come your not in any of my classes?" asks Troy_

"_AP" says Gabriella_

"_Smarty pants?" asks Troy laughing_

"_Oi" says Gabriella_

"_Kidding" says Troy_

"_This what ever this is ends when we go back home doesn't it" says Gabriella_

"_Because your smart or what would be dimed a geek no secret because Miss Gabriella I want to get to know you a lot more" says Troy_

_End of flash back_

"**Gabriella" says Taylor**

"**Yeah sorry what?" asks Gabriella**

"**You spaced on me again" says Taylor**

"**Oh sorry" says Gabriella**

"**Yeah you keep saying that" says Taylor**

"**Sorry" says Gabriella without thinking**

"**What is going on with you these days I feel like I don't know you anymore" says Taylor**

"**Tay nothing is going on everything is fine just a little stressed with finals and revising and my mom nagging revise and Stanford" says Gabriella**

"**As long as it's nothing crucial" says Taylor**

"**What would count as crucial?" asks Gabriella**

"**Something to do with boys" says Taylor**

"**Nope nothing boy related in my life" says Gabriella**

**The bell rings.**

"**Come on let's get to class" says Taylor**

"**Dude hello" says Chad**

"**What?" asks Troy as he watches his girlfriend of 1 year and a half walk down the hall with her friend**

"**What is with you man I feel like I don't know you anymore" says Chad**

"**What we've been friends since Pre-K you know everything about me" says Troy**

"**I used to know I feel as if there is something that you are keeping away from me deliberately" says Chad**

"**Nah nothing" says Troy**

"**We used to tell each other everything now I know nothing" says Chad**

"**Its' my granddad he's ill I'm just worried about him that's all" says Troy**

**This wasn't a lie is granddad was ill and had two weeks to live.**

"**What's up?" asks Chad as they walk to homeroom**

"**He has cancer again the doctor's have given him two weeks to live" says Troy**

"**Hey Troy ****why don't you come over later we can have some fun like we used to" says a cheerleader**

"**Nah" says Troy**

"**Dude you used to be a player you haven't been near a girl or been at any house parties for a year and a half. There's one tonight you're coming" says Chad**

"**Nah I'll pass" says Troy walking into class as he does he slyly winks and Gabriella before he sits. He then chuckles at Chad who is stood in the doorway confused the bell rings, Chad snaps back into reality and walks though the door.**

"**DANFORTH YOUR LATE DETENTION DURING LUNCH" shouts Mrs Darbus**

"**Aww man" mutters Chad**

**During free period.**

"**Gabriella" says Taylor for the ninth time**

"**What" says Gabriella**

"**You spaced again you've been doing that a lot recently wanna tell me what's going on other then your Gran being ill" says Taylor**

"**There's nothing going on. I'm just worried about her" says Gabriella**

"**I don't believe you I believe that your worried but there's something else on your mind" says Taylor**

"**There isn't" insists Gabriella**

**Taylor looks at her.**

"**I can't believe you don't believe me where best friends Taylor" says Gabriella**

"**Which also means that I know you better then anyone and can tell when there is something you are not telling me" says Taylor**

"**There is nothing going on" says Gabriella**

"**Yeah well I'll believe that when I see it" snarls Taylor and she walks off.**

"**God I so need Troy to hold me right now" thinks Gabriella and pulls out her phone.**

If you're free now. Roof.

G xxx

**Gabriella starts walking down the hallways towards a door that leads up to the roof. She passes Troy on the way who is talking to his friends and looking at his phone sending a text.**

What's wrong?

Love you

T

"**Who are you texting captain" says Chad**

"**Oh just mum she wants me to get some things for tea after school" says Troy**

Need you in person

Love you too

G xxx

Is it your Gran?

T

TROY

G xxx

Ok on my way

T

"**See you guys later" says Troy**

"**Where you going hoops?" asks Chad**

"**For a walk alone I need to clear my head" says Troy and walks off.**

"**Is Troy ok Chad?" asks a tall lanky lad**

"**He's fine Zeke just some stuff going down with his Granddad" says Chad**

**Troy goes up to the roof.**

"**Brie baby what's wrong?" asks Troy pulling a on the verge of tears Gabriella into his arms.**

"**Taylor" says Gabriella**

"**Accusing you again?" asks Troy**

"**Yeah I don't think she's friends with me" says Gabriella "I had to play the sick Granma card again" says Gabriella**

"**Yeah I had to play the 2 weeks left cancer back Granddad card" says Troy**

"**Both are true" says Gabriella**

"**Yeah" says Troy**

**Gabriella snuggles against him.**

"**I Love you Brie" says Troy**

"**I love you too wildcat" says Gabriella**

"**Oh Happy 1 year and a half anniversary" says Troy**

"**Same to you" sniffs Gabriella**

**Troy wipes her tears. "It'll all work out 2 months and we are out of here and then they can know and to hell what they think" says Troy**

"**Yeah" says Gabriella**

"**And then come September Silicon Valley here we come" says Troy**

"**What do you mean your going to U of A?" asks Gabriella**

"**I have been accepted at Stanford for the P.E teacher degree they have and excellent basketball team, superb sports facilities and that is where I see myself. **

"**I love you, you know that" says Gabriella**

"**I know that and I love you too" says Troy leaning in to kiss Gabriella**

**Review Please **

**I'm aboard my cruise and have internet.**

**Gabriella Somerfield**


	2. Chapter 2

**Secret Lovers**

**Chapter 2**

**It's a week after Troy and Gabriella's 1 year and a half anniversary and Gabriella's mum has been sent to New York by her work to oversee a case.**

**Gabriella is on the phone to her on her walk home from school.**

"**I love you sweetheart" says her mum**

"**Yes mum I love you too" says Gabriella **

"**And your ok at home?" asks her mum**

"**Yes I'm fine at home" answers Gabriella**

"**You're not going to stay at Troy's at all in the next two weeks?" asks her mum**

"**No I'm not staying there expect the weekends" says Gabriella**

"**Why not I'd feel a lot safer if you did" says her mum**

"**You know why. So would I and so would Troy but I walk to school with Taylor it would be completed to explain to her wait no it wouldn't because, one we're not speaking and two the Bolton's are family friends" answers Gabriella**

"**So everything is going to be ok?" asks her mum**

"**Yes mum you got your wish I'm staying at Troy's if Lucille and Jack will have me" says Gabriella**

"**I'm sure they will I've gotta go hunny but take care love you" says her mum**

"**Love you too mum" says Gabriella**

**They both hang up. Gabriella sighs and then rings the doorbell to Troy's house as a car pulls up behind her.**

"**We really need to give you a set of keys" says a voice**

**Gabriella's face breaks into a smile at the sound of her boyfriend's voice and she turns. Troy opens his arms.**

"**Come here Brie" says Troy**

**Gabriella runs into his arms just as his mum opens the door. Gabriella looks up and smiles at Lucille.**

"**I've just got of the phone with your mum. I'm going to go make the spare bed up now" says Lucille and the disappearing back into the house.**

"**You're staying here" says Troy**

**Gabriella nods.**

"**Let's go to yours and get your things" says Troy**

**Gabriella nods again.  
"Brie what's up?" asks Troy**

"**Nothing" whispers Gabriella**

"**Oh of course I'm stupid it's the day your dad passed I'll go tell mum we're going and we'll go visit him ok" says Troy**

**Gabriella nods with tears in her eyes.**

**Troy grabs hold of her hand and leads her inside and upstairs to his mum.**

"**Mum, Brie and me are going out. We're getting Brie's things and paying her dad a visit" says Troy**

"**Ok. Be back by dinner" says Lucille**

"**We will" says Troy leading Gabriella back to his car.**

"**No how about a proper hello" says Troy**

**Gabriella shakes her head and Troy pulls her into his arms.**

"**Come on let's go see him" says Troy**

**Troy and Gabriella go to the graveyard.**

**Gabriella speaks to her dad. Then her and Troy go to her house and she's collects the things she will need for the fortnight clothes, her toiletries, her laptop and various chargers for appliances such as her laptop, Iphone and Ipod. Then they go to Troy's.**

**In the spare room turning on the TV. It's on the news channel as it was this morning.**

"**The terrorists in New York are yet to caught but the blazes at the New York Lawyers office caused by the bomb that went of just over an hour ago have been controlled and put out. Some far there are 43 dead and over a hundred injured" says the news reader**

"**Your mum got off the phone just before the bomb so we don't know if mum's ok or not" says Gabriella**

"**There a list, she's on the injured list" says Troy**

"**Oh thank goodness" says Gabriella**

"**Do you want to phone the hospital and see if how bad she is?" asks Troy**

"**I'm sure they'll phone me" says Gabriella**

**Her phone rings an hour later during dinner with an unknown number.**

**Gabriella looks at it and bites her lip nervously.**

"**Answer it" says Lucille**

"**Hello" says Gabriella picking up**

"**Hello this is the **_New York_ **Presbyterian **_Hospital._ **Is this Gabriella Montez?" the person**

"**This is she" says Gabriella**

"**We have your mother here, she's got a broken right arm and concussion but other than that she got out lucky" says the person on the other end**

"**When will she be able to come home?" asks Gabriella getting up from the table and going upstairs to the spare room.**

"**We're keeping her in over night for observation and then she will be discharged in the morning and she said she was going to a different lawyers office to finish something and would be home on Thursday" says the person**

"**Am I able to talk to her?" asks Gabriella**

"**She's asleep at the moment do you want me to wait her?" asks the person**

"**No leave her she'll need her rest but can you tell I love her and I'm glad she's ok?" asks Gabriella**

"**I will yes" says the person**

"**Thank you" says Gabriella**

"**It no problem" says the person**

"**Bye" says Gabriella**

"**Your mum has just woken up do you want to speak to her?" asks the person**

"**Can I? It's not a problem is it?" asks Gabriella**

"**Not a problem at all we've been doing this all afternoon for the lawyers" says the person "Here she is now"**

"**Hello" says a voice**

"**Mum" says Gabriella**

"**Gabby are you ok? Are you at Troy's? Is he looking after you?" asks her mum**

"**Mum stop worrying about me and worry about yourself you're the one who needs to get better" says Gabriella**

"**I know but I'm your mother I'm prone to worrying" says her mum**

"**I know I'm fine I'm at Troy's and he's looking after me" says Gabriella**

"**I'm glad" says her mum yawing**

"**You're tired so I'll see you Thursday" says Gabriella**

"**Ok" says her mum**

"**Bye mum I love you and glad you're ok" says Gabriella**

"**Bye love you too sweetheart" says her mum**

**They both hang up.**

**Gabriella leaves her phone upstairs and goes back downstairs. She observers the family from the doorway before they notice her. Troy goes to stand up.**

"**She's fine. Troy we're picking her up from the airport Thursday" says Gabriella**

**Troy nods**

"**What are her injuries?" asks Lucille going into nurse mode**

"**Lucille you're not at work" says Jack**

"**I know" says Lucille**

"**She's got a broken right arm and concussion there keeping her in over night for observation and then she's coming home Thursday" says Gabriella**

"**We're going to have to park pretty close to the airport" says Troy**

"**We've got school Thursday" says Gabriella**

"**I'll go" says Lucille**

"**I'll phone the hospital and tell them" says Gabriella getting up from her seat and going back upstairs.**

"**Hello" says the person on the other end**

"**Hello this Gabriella Montez you phoned a few moments ago regarding my mum Maria Montez I afraid that I am unable to pick her up from the airport on Thursday and that my boyfriend's mum Lucille Bolton will be picking up her. Can you get a message to her?" asks Gabriella**

"**Of course" says the person**

"**I was also wondering what flight she was on?" asks Gabriella**

"**She's on the 11.40am flight that arrives in ****Albuquerque**** at 5.10pm" says the person**

"**Ok in that case then it doesn't matter because I will be picking her up" says Gabriella**

"**Ok" says the person**

"**Bye thank you for your help" says Gabriella**

"**Bye your welcome" says the person**

**They hang up.**

**Gabriella goes back downstairs.**

"**She's on the 11.40am flight that gets into Albuquerque at 5.10pm so Troy and I can get her" says Gabriella**

"**Oh can you go on your own babe I've got basketball practice with the guys at 5" says Troy**

"**Sure Lucille would you be able to come?" asks Gabriella**

"**Yes" says Lucille**

"**I really need to get a car" says Gabriella**

"**Why when you have me to chauffeur you about" says Troy**

"**Because of times that this that involve people who don't know about us because of the cliques at school" says Gabriella**

"**Hey don't blame me for that" says Troy**

"**I'm not I'm blaming the king of the school who at the beginning on the first day of East High's day decided it was a good idea" says Gabriella**

"**Hey is that my fault?" asks Troy**

"**No" says Gabriella**

"**Then why are you having a go at me?" asks Troy**

"**Because you're the king the of the school and you should do something about it" says Gabriella**

"**I don't have control over the whole school Brie" says Troy**

"**Yeah but everyone loves you so you should be able to do something" snaps Gabriella and she runs up to the spare room.**

"**Leave her for a while Troy" says Lucille**

**Troy's phone buzzes in his pocket. He pulls it out and checks it.**

Hey hoops wanna come shoot hoops at mine cheerleaders here then we can head to a house party that Jeff Mills is throwing.

Chad

I'll pass there some stuff going down at home I need to be here and no it's not my granddad it's none of your business

Troy

**Troy turns his phone of after he has sent that text.**

**Next day.**

"**Yo Hoops what was up with snarky text yesterday?" asks Chad**

"**Just hectic at home I needed to stay there and help mum" says Troy  
"With what?" asks Chad**

"**Has anyone told you that you are so nosy?" asks Troy**

**Chad stands and thinks about it and doesn't see Troy turn round and walk off and disappear though a door.**

"**No" says Chad turning to Troy and seeing Taylor McKessie walk past and give him a funny look.**

"**What no I'm not talking to myself Troy was stood there" says Chad**

"**Yeah I saw him he ditched you" says Taylor**

"**He's being doing that recently there's something going on with him and why am I telling you this you're a geek" says Chad**

"**Well you're an airheaded basketball player" says Taylor**

"**Is this girl bothering you?" asks a cheerleader  
"Cindy I can handle her" says Chad**

"**It's Lauren" says the cheerleader and walks off annoyed**

"**You knew it was Lauren didn't you" says Taylor**

"**I love winding her up" says Chad laughing**

"**Weird anyway I'm of to lunch bye" says Taylor**

"**Bye" says Chad**

**Taylor walks off.**

**Chad walks off to the gym to see if Troy is there, when he finds he isn't he goes to the cafeteria to eat lunch.**

**With Troy.**

**He's sat on the bench in the rooftop garden.**

"**Hey wildcat. Thought I'd find you up here" says a voice**

**Troy turns and sees Gabriella. "I thought you where angry at me" says Troy**

"**I'm sorry I got angry at you about the whole cliques thing" says Gabriella**

"**It's ok your right I pretty much rule the school" says Troy**

"**But the students aren't always going to listen to you. The Scholastic Decathlon team for one aren't they hate you" says Gabriella**

"**Bar one gorgeous member" says Troy**

"**Ok bar me but only because I love you" says Gabriella**

"**I love you too babe" says Troy**

"**It's ok Troy honestly. We'll get round it" says Gabriella**

"**Are you sure?" asks Troy  
"I'm more then sure" says Gabriella**

**Troy kisses her.**

**Troy stands up and helps Gabriella up with him**

"**Ready to go to lunch m'lady?" asks Troy**

"**Ready" laughs Gabriella**

**Troy and Gabriella walk down the stairs together and then go there separate ways.**

**Review Please**

**Gabriella Somerfield**


	3. Chapter 3

**Secret Lovers**

**Chapter 3**

"**Hey you" says Troy**

"**Hey" whispers Gabriella**

**It is Wednesday lunch time.**

"**Hey where'd you go this morning I had to walk" says Gabriella**

"**Sorry babe I needed to pick something up" says Troy**

"**Do you mind me asking what?" asks Gabriella**

"**Course I don't Brie actually it's for you" says Troy**

"**Me I you didn't need to get me anything" says Gabriella  
Troy pulls out some keys from his pocket.**

"**Are they?" asks Gabriella**

"**The keys to my house yes" says Troy handing them to Gabriella**

"**Oh Troy I love the key ring" says Gabriella looking at the little heart shaped key ring locket that opens to reveal a picture of her and Troy.**

"**I thought you would" says Troy**

"**Thank you" says Gabriella**

"**Your welcome" says Troy**

**The bell rings.**

"**Come on we need to get to class" says Troy**

"**I don't wanna I wanna stay here with you" says Gabriella**

"**As much as I want to do that two I don't think your mum will like me if I get you into detention" says Troy**

"**True" says Gabriella**

"**Come on m'lady I'll escort you to English" says Troy holding out his arm**

"**And get weird looks and then get grilled by Chad" says Gabriella**

"**Me and Chad aren't talking" says Troy**

"**What why?" asks Gabriella**

"**I don't wanna talk about it" snaps Troy who then turns around abruptly and walks down the stairs without a back glance at Gabriella who stands there looking hurt.**

**Troy gets to English late and ends up with detention he sits there and realizes half way though that Gabriella hasn't come at the end of class. He is glad that he has free period but knows Gabriella doesn't.**

**He runs up to the roof to find Gabriella isn't there.**

"**Brie where are you" he says**

**He whips out his phone and hits the speed dial that goes straight dials Gabriella's mobile.**

"**Hi this is Gabriella leave a message after the tone"**

"**Brie where are you I'm worried about you I didn't mean to be so snappy it's not your fault" says Troy and hangs up wondering where Gabriella could be.**

**With Gabriella.**

"**Troy sounds so worried you should let him know where you are" says the nurse**

"**No I think I'm going to walk home" says Gabriella**

"**Gabriella I'm not letting you go anywhere with out someone to take you home and it sounds like Troy is the one to do that" says the nurse**

**Troy receives a text from Gabriella.**

I'm in the nurse's office.

Brie

On my way

Troy

**Troy rushes into the nurse's office**

"**Where's Gabriella? Is she ok?" asks Troy**

"**She's through the curtain and she's fine but she's asleep. She felt sick and needs to go home" says the nurse**

**Troy pushes the curtain aside and sees Gabriella peacefully sleeping.**

"**If it's ok with you Nurse Crawford could I leave her here till the end of the day?" asks Troy**

"**I really think she should go home" says the nurse**

"**I'll take her" says Troy**

"**What about her mum?" asks the nurse  
"New York business trip" says Troy**

"**So she's staying with you" says the nurse**

"**Yep family friends" says Troy**

"**That's the cover to your going out is it" says the nurse**

"**We're not" says Troy**

"**Don't deny it I can tell through how worried you are. If you two ever need someone to talk to about it you can come to me" says the nurse**

"**Thanks Nurse Crawford our friends just won't understand" says Troy**

"**Troy" whispers Gabriella**

"**Hey. How you feeling?" asks Troy turning to Gabriella**

"**Better then I did" says Gabriella**

"**Come on" says Troy "Let's get you home"**

"**But you can't be seen with me" says Gabriella**

"**Brie I need to get you home so you can rest end of" says Troy**

"**Your mum isn't working phone her" says Gabriella**

"**Brie" says Troy**

"**Fine" says Gabriella**

**Troy lifts her up of the bed.**

"**The basketball team are in the corridor" says Nurse Crawford**

"**Now we're in trouble" says Troy**

"**Go out through the door here" says the Nurse**

**Troy goes and looks through the door and sees no one out there and it is a straight path to his car.**

"**I'll sign you and Miss Montez out" says the Nurse**

"**Thank you Nurse Crawford" says Troy scooping up Gabriella's bag from the foot of the bed and going to his car.**

**He puts Gabriella in.**

"**You ok Brie?" asks Troy**

"**My stuff from first and second period is in my locker" says Gabriella**

"**Can you manage without it?" asks Troy**

"**It's due in tomorrow Troy I need my history textbook so I can do my essay as well" says Gabriella**

"**Ok I'll go get those 345 yeah" says Troy**

"**345" says Gabriella**

**Troy goes back into school via the main entrance to find the Nurse signing him and Gabriella out.**

"**Troy" says the nurse**

"**Getting Gabby's things from her locker" says Troy and carries on walking.**

**Troy gets to Gabriella's locker and gets her things. He starts to walk to the entrance and gets stopped by Chad.**

"**Where you going hoops?" asks Chad**

"**Is it any of you business?" asks Troy**

"**Yeah we're best mates" says Chad**

"**Last time I checked we weren't" says Troy**

"**Come on bro loosen up" says Chad**

"**TROY" shouts Couch Bolton**

**Troy goes over.**

"**Is Gabriella ok?" asks his dad**

"**She sick or has been sick and the nurse thinks she should go home so I'm taking her that ok?" asks Troy**

"**That's fine though your mum is at home" says his dad**

"**She's going shopping" says Troy**

"**Yeah that's fine see you when I get home" says his dad**

"**See you" says Troy**

**Troy goes to his car.**

"**No one can see in can they" says Gabriella**

"**Only slightly but not enough to recognize who you are" says Troy**

"**Who's that chick Bolton's got in his car" shouts someone**

"**Ready?" asks Troy**

"**Ready" smiles Gabriella**

**They drive off.**

**Review Please**

**Gabriella Somerfield**


	4. Chapter 4

**Secret Lovers**

**Chapter 3**

"**Gabriella" says Taylor**

"**What do you want?" asks Gabriella**

"**I'm sorry for doubting you. Who would want to tell everyone that there staying with Troy Bolton" says Taylor**

"**What" says Gabriella**

"**I saw you coming out of his house this morning and getting in his car with him" says Taylor**

"**Family friends mum felt safer with me there" says Gabriella**

"**Is your mum ok?" asks Taylor**

"**Broken arm and concussion" says Gabriella**

"**Is she coming home?" asks Taylor**

"**Tonight" says Gabriella**

"**You happy to be out of Bolton's house?" asks Taylor**

"**Actually Troy and me are good friends out of school were round each other house all the time it doesn't really bother me. I'm happy at either" says Gabriella**

"**Seriously the cheerleaders are going to rip you to shreds" says Taylor**

"**Well I won't let them" says a voice**

**Gabriella turns round smiles.**

**Her phone buzzes.**

"**And why is that Bolton?" asks Taylor**

"**Cuz Brie is my friend" says Troy**

**Gabriella pulls out her phone and presses answer.**

"**Hello this is A Hospital it's about your Gran we can't get hold of your mum but someone needs to be here" says the person on the other line**

"**Is it serious?" asks Gabriella**

"**She's had a major stroke the doctor's don't think she has got long left" says the person**

"**I'll be half and hour" says Gabriella and hangs up**

"**Brie" says Troy**

"**I gotta go" says Gabriella**

"**Gabriella" says Troy**

"**Troy shut up" says Gabriella and walks off to the office.**

**Troy goes after her.**

"**Hi yes I've just got a phone call from the hospital concerning my Gran I need to go to her so is it alright if I sign out?" asks Gabriella**

"**You'll have to speak to the principal" says the receptionist**

"**Ok" says Gabriella**

"**He's at a meeting until 4" says the receptionist**

"**She could be dead by then" says Gabriella**

"**Not my problem" says receptionist**

"**Oh I'll get a note from my mother and bring it in tomorrow" says Gabriella**

"**Can you phone her and ask her if it is ok for you to go?" asks the receptionist**

"**She's on a plane" says Gabriella**

"**Well who are you staying with?" asks the receptionist**

"**The Bolton's" says Gabriella**

"**My dad is coming down now" says Troy**

"**What's going on here" says Coach Bolton**

"**Gabriella's Gran isn't well" says Troy**

"**I know that" says Coach Bolton**

"**She's had a stroke and hasn't got long to live" says Gabriella**

"**I'll give permission for Gabriella and my son to leave" says Coach Bolton**

"**Your son" says the receptionist**

"**He and Gabriella are close friends she'll need him if the worst happens" says Coach Bolton**

"**Ok go bye" says the receptionist**

"**Thank you Mr Bolton" says Gabriella**

"**No problem Gabriella" says Mr Bolton**

**Troy and Gabriella race out of school and to Troy's car.**

**They drive out of school and to the hospital.**

"**Gabriella Montez I got a phone call concerning my Gran Mrs Montez" says Gabriella**

"**Go straight up" says the person**

**Gabriella and Troy go up to Gabriella's Gran's room.**

"**Gabriella hello" says the nurse**

"**Is my Gran ok?" asks Gabriella**

"**I'm afraid she's not she can't talk properly and her right side of her body is damaged and the other side is giving up" says the nurse**

"**Can I go see her?" asks Gabriella**

"**Sure" says the nurse**

**Gabriella goes into her Gran's room.**

"**Hello Gran" says Gabriella**

**No response.**

"**Gran" says Gabriella**

**No response**

**Gabriella sees the flat line on the heart machine.**

**Gabriella runs out.**

"**Nurse Kennedy she's flat lining" says Gabriella**

**The Nurse runs into her Gran's room.**

"**Time of death 9.30am" says the nurse. She turns to Gabriella. "I'm sorry" says the nurse and walks out.**

**Troy wraps his arms around Gabriella.**

"**Come on where going back to school" says Gabriella**

"**Brie that's not a good idea" says Troy**

"**Why ever not?" asks Gabriella**

"**Your upset" says Troy**

**Gabriella breaks free of his hold and walks out of the room. Troy follows her.**

"**Brie I can't comfort you if you break down when we get back there" says Troy**

"**Who says I need you to comfort me I moving back to my own house this evening I won't be in your care I can do whatever the hell I want" says Gabriella**

"**I'm your boyfriend and I love you" says Troy**

"**For how long until Chad and everyone finds out and then you'll act like it was a joke and you hang me out to dry and make a spectacle of me" says Gabriella**

"**Brie I love you" says Troy**

"**How much?" asks Gabriella**

"**Enough to be humiliated in front of the whole school. Enough to die for you. Enough to propose to you in front of the whole school this afternoon" says Troy**

"**Do those things and I'll believe you" says Gabriella**

"**Baby why are you having doubts about us" says Troy**

"**I don't know I know you love and I love you too so much but something doesn't feel right" says Gabriella**

"**Gabriella I promise to protect you and look after you. I love you so much and I won't let anything or anyone hurt you" asks Troy**

"**Ok I believe you" says Gabriella**

"**I thought I had to propose to you in front of the whole school" says Troy**

"**Not just yet" says Gabriella**

**Review Please**

**Gabriella Somerfield**


	5. Chapter 5

**Secret Lovers**

**Chapter 5**

"**Listen geek" says a cheerleader pushing Gabriella into a locker**

"**Stay away from Troy. We don't care if your parents who are friends or if your friends yourself keep away from him if you know what is good for you" says the cheerleader roughly pushing Gabriella on the floor.**

**Gabriella gets up and tries to push though the circle of cheerleaders.**

**Amber grabs her by the neck, breaking the chain of the necklace Troy gave her and shoves her against the locker.**

"**Understand" says the cheerleader**

"**Go to hell" whispers Gabriella**

"**Excuse me" says the cheerleader**

"**I said go to hell. You don't scare me" says Gabriella**

"**Oh you should be scared you're the one going to hell" says the cheerleader before dropping Gabriella and walking off.**

**A cheerleader kicks Gabriella in the side and then the rest walk off.**

**Gabriella gets up.**

"**Gabriella" says Taylor**

"**I'm fine and not a word to Troy" says Gabriella**

"**Sure" says Taylor**

**By lunch time the whole school know about Gabriella's encounter with the cheerleaders including Troy who is not happy.**

"**Hey Troy" says Amber**

"**Leave me alone" says Troy**

**He spots Gabriella and goes over to her.**

**Gabriella spots Troy coming over to her and Amber watching glaring at Gabriella.**

"**Brie are you ok?" asks Troy**

"**I'm fine I've gotta go to class Troy" says Gabriella**

"**Hey what happened to your necklace?" asks Troy**

"**They broke it" says Gabriella pulling the necklace out of her pocket for Troy to see.**

"**I can get it fixed" says Troy taking the necklace off Gabriella.**

"**You'd better go if you want me in one piece" says Gabriella**

"**I will not let Amber hurt you" says Troy**

"**Too bad she already did" says Gabriella**

"**What where" says Troy**

"**Drop it Troy I'm ok" says Gabriella**

**Troy looks at Taylor who shakes her head.**

"**That's bull Brie" says Troy**

"**Ok my throat hurts a bit" says Gabriella**

**Troy pushes the collar of Gabriella jacket back to see bruise on her neck made by Amber's hand.**

"**Are you sure you ok" says Troy**

"**I'd be better if you hugged me but that will really annoying Amber and I'll be dead by the end of the day" says Gabriella**

"**Not on my watch" says Troy**

**Gabriella looks up at him confused.**

"**Brie we have the same classes together I'm walking you to and from each one. I am your personal escort home and to school" says Troy**

**Gabriella smiles.**

"**What about P.E in the locket room?" asks Taylor**

"**Brie you will be the first one in and out of that changing room" says Troy**

"**I'm really slow at getting dressed again" says Gabriella**

"**Now how about that hug" says Troy**

**The bell rings.**

"**I have to get to P.E" says Gabriella**

"**Let's go then" says Troy**

**Gabriella gets her P.E kit from her locker and her and Troy walk to P.E with Taylor.**

**Gabriella and Taylor go into the locker room to find Amber and the cheerleaders waiting for them.**

**Gabriella ignores them, gets changed and goes into the gym. Troy is already there with the basketball team.**

"**No hassle?" asks Troy**

"**They kept murmuring things as I got changed like she's fat" says Gabriella**

"**I can't say anything about that since I've never seen you but you're not fat Brie" says Troy**

"**I'm sorry I'm such a wimp" whispers Gabriella**

**Troy knows what she is talking about.**

"**Brie your not ready and I respect that I told you I'd wait and I will. I love you" whispers Troy**

"**MONTEZ BOLTON" shouts Troy's dad**

**Troy and Gabriella look up to find the whole gym class looking at them**

"**Sorry Coach" says Troy**

**They join the huddle.**

"**Today we are going to learn how to play rugby" says Coach Bolton**

**Gabriella inwardly groans as she sees Amber smirk.**

"**It involves a lot of physical strength you have to work hard to be good, you will get muddy and you may get minor injuries" says Coach Bolton**

**They all walk onto the field.  
"For safety reasons we are go to play girls vs girls and boys vs boys" says Coach Bolton**

**Amber slyly trips Gabriella up but Troy catches her before she can hit the ground.**

"**You ok?" asks Troy**

"**Fine" says Gabriella**

"**Is there a problem Miss Turner?" asks Coach Bolton**

"**No Coach Bolton" says Amber**

"**Then why did you feel the need to trip Miss Montez up?" asks Coach Bolton**

"**My foot slipped in the mud it was an accident. Sorry Gabriella" says Amber**

"**Accident my arse" mutters Troy who then gets a jab in the stomach from Gabriella**

"**Right we shall begin" says Coach Bolton**

**Coach Bolton teaches them how to play rugby amber knocks Gabriella over a lot. As they are coming off the field.**

"**Lunch rooftop chocolate cake my treat" whispers Troy**

**Gabriella nods**

**On the rooftop**

"**You ok?" asks Troy**

**Gabriella nods**

"**You sure?" asks Troy**

**Gabriella nods**

**Troy wraps his arms around her and pulls her close.**

"**She's an idiot and you have me to protect me" says Troy**

"**You promise?" asks Gabriella**

"**I promise" says Troy**

"**I don't know why it's getting to me I've been preparing myself for the cheerleader on slaughter but I guess I never thought it would be this bad" says Gabriella**

"**What do you mean?" asks Troy**

"**I knew that when they found out that we we're friends I knew that they would do something like call me names and verbally abuse me I never thought they'd use physical violence" says Gabriella**

**Troy pulls her closer and starts stroking her hair.**

"**I just can't deal with it right now Troy not with my Gran dying yesterday and Amber having a go at me today it's too much" cries Gabriella**

"**You just have to be strong until the end of the day 2 more lessons and both with me" says Troy**

"**I can't" says Gabriella**

"**Do you know what?" asks Troy**

"**What" says Gabriella**

"**I believe in you and I believe that you can make it though the day" says Troy**

"**You always say the right things" says Gabriella**

"**Ready to face the world?" asks Troy**

"**With you?" asks Gabriella**

"**With me" confirms Troy**

**Gabriella nods.**

"**Come on" says Troy**

**They walk down the stairs and go into the halls. They walk to Gabriella's locker and then Troy's with the basketball pushing Gabriella away and into Amber.**

"**Watch where you going geek" says Amber pushing Gabriella away from him straight into Troy who steadies her.**

"**What is your problem?" asks Gabriella**

"**You" says Amber**

"**Why?" asks Gabriella**

"**We've been though this already Troy your friends with Troy and no one likes it not even Taylor but she doesn't have any friends and she dones't want to lose you by telling you she hates Bolton. Stay away from him or you'll get it" says Amber**

"**Slight problem there" says Gabriella**

"**What?" asks Amber**

"**You don't have authority over me and you can't tell me what to do I will stay friends with Troy and you can get over it" says Gabriella**

"**And what if I don't get over it" says Amber**

"**Then that is your problem not mine" says Gabriella and walks off with Troy next to her.**

"**I'm proud of you" says Troy**

"**She's not going to leave me alone is she" says Gabriella**

"**Not unless you ditch me" says Troy  
"Not happening" says Gabriella**

"**I wasn't saying it was Brie" says Troy**

"**Come on let's go to class" says Gabriella**

"**Yeah class" says Troy**

"**Troy what's up?" asks Gabriella**

"**Nothing just worried about you" says Troy**

"**Well there is no need" says Gabriella**

"**Yes there is" says Troy**

"**Are you saying I can't protect myself Troy" says Gabriella**

"**You can you can I just like to protect you it's part of my job description" says Troy**

"**Think before you speak" says Gabriella and walks into class**

"**Clever Troy" thinks Troy before walking into class**

**Gabriella phone buzzes just before the teacher comes in.**

Brie I didn't mean for it to sound like you can't fight your own battles you can stand up for yourself I know that but I still protecting you from things.

Love you

Troy

I know how you meant it

Love you too

Gabs

**Review Please**

**Gabriella Somerfield**


	6. Chapter 6

**Secret Lovers**

**Chapter 6**

**Its Monday the week after the Amber episode.**

"**Taylor" says Gabriella**

"**Yeah Gabs" says Taylor**

"**Do you have a problem with me being friends with Troy?" asks Gabriella**

"**Um no" says Taylor**

"**Taylor tell me the truth" says Gabriella**

"**You won't be mad?" asks Taylor**

"**I'll try not to be" says Gabriella**

"**I think he'll try and hurt you, he's a player Gabs I don't want you to get hurt by him" says Taylor**

"**If you have heard what has being going round school Troy hasn't played for a year a half which is when he became friends with me" says Gabriella**

"**So" says Taylor**

"**So what?" asks Gabriella**

"**So that doesn't prove anything" says Taylor**

"**Taylor I highly doubt that Troy would give up shagging girls for a year and a half just to get into my pants" says Gabriella**

"**That doesn't seem like Troy maybe the basketball team bet and he wants the money" says Taylor**

"**Troy isn't like that" says Gabriella**

"**Just a warning at the Scholastic Decathlon this afternoon your going to get lectured no one in our clique is happy with you being friends with Troy" says Taylor**

"**Thanks for the heads up maybe I'll quit" says Gabriella**

"**Then you'll be an outcast you won't fit in anywhere. You'll be the geeky girl who doesn't fit in which will give Amber all the more reason to mock you" says Taylor**

"**I thought you were my friend" says Gabriella**

"**I am I'm just trying to help you see that Troy Bolton is no good for you he will hurt you and leave you out to dry" says Taylor**

"**I know Troy and I know he won't" says Gabriella**

**Gabriella looks round her to see the hallway listening in**

"**What are you all looking at haven't you got something better to do then eavesdrop" shouts Gabriella before grabbing her bag, slamming her locker and walking off.**

"**Montez you caused quite a stir back there" says Amber**

"**Fuck off Amber" says Gabriella over her shoulder**

"**The geek swears who knew" says Amber**

**Troy see's this unfolding from his spot halfway down the corridor he proceeds to walk farther up the corridor towards the two girls.**

"**Amber your nothing but an cold empty hearted bitch" says Gabriella turning round to face Amber**

"**Excuse me" says Amber**

"**You heard me you're a bitch why the hell can't you leave me alone and don't say Troy because he doesn't want you he doesn't what to fuck you he wants me as his friend and he doesn't want you so get your blonde air head around that" says Gabriella**

**Amber slaps Gabriella.**

**Gabriella raises her hand and is pulled into someone's chest.**

"**Amber go" says Troy**

**Amber walks off not wanting mess up any chance she may have with Troy.**

"**Troy" says Gabriella**

**Troy lets go of Gabriella.**

"**I didn't want you to do something you'd later regret" says Troy**

"**I won't regret it" says Gabriella**

"**You would when you were in detention" says Troy**

"**I suppose your right" says Gabriella**

"**I'm always right" says Troy**

"**Stop being cocky I gotta go to class" says Gabriella**

"**What's up" says Troy**

"**Taylor doesn't like the fact we're friends and she says that the scholastic decathlon team don't like it either and your trying to get into my pants and then hurt me" says Gabriella**

"**I have not played for a year and a half" says Troy**

"**I said that she didn't believe me" says Gabriella**

"**Her loss then" says Troy  
"She said if I quit the team I'd then be a geeky outcast" says Gabriella**

"**You're not an outcast unless you have no friends and you have me so your not an outcast" says Troy**

"**Thank you for saying the right thing yet again" says Gabriella**

"**No problem Brie" says Troy kissing the top of her head**

"**Now should we go to lunch?" asks Troy**

"**We can't go together" says Gabriella**

"**We're friends of course we can besides I'm paying" says Troy**

"**Well when you put it like that how can I resist" says Gabriella**

"**You nab the alcove table and I'll get lunch" says Troy**

"**Ok" says Gabriella**

**They go to the cafeteria. Gabriella ignores the stares and walks over to the alcove table and sits down with her back to everyone. Troy comes over minutes later with the food.**

"**You ok?" asks Troy**

"**You're the one who's looking at everyone staring at you" says Gabriella**

"**There not actually" says Troy**

**Gabriella starts eating her cheese burger.**

"**Did I choose the right thing?" asks Troy**

"**Yeah" says Gabriella**

"**So why are you hooked on cheese burgers?" asks Troy**

"**I don't know I just want one all the time" says Gabriella "Nice chicken?" asks Gabriella**

"**Yep" says Troy**

"**Lovely weather outside" says Gabriella**

"**Ok since when have we made small talk Brie" says Troy**

**Gabriella shrugs.**

"**Gabriella what's wrong?" asks Troy**

**Gabriella shrugs.**

"**Brie what's going on" says Troy**

"**I'm sorry it had to be this way Troy you're too good for me" says Gabriella**

"**Brie not here not now not ever" says Troy  
"It has to be I'm hurting you by getting hurt by Amber and I don't want that" says Gabriella**

"**Brie I love you your not dumping me" whispers Troy**

"**I'm sorry Troy" says Gabriella**

"**Brie no" whispers Troy**

"**How else is it going to work Troy?" asks Gabriella in a whisper**

"**We will have this conversation after school at my house when the whole of the cafeteria isn't listening in" says Troy**

"**HAVE YOU REALLY NOTHING BETTER TO DO THEN EAVSEDROP" shouts Gabriella**

**Everyone turns back to what they were doing.**

"**Ok to sum up the conversation it will work it's worked for the past year and a half it'll work because we love each other and nothing else matters" whispers Troy**

"**Why did I wanna dump you?" asks Gabriella in a whisper**

"**Because of Amber" says Troy**

"**She's not winning" says Gabriella**

"**So we're not breaking up" whispers Troy**

"**No we're not" says Gabriella looking at him**

"**We need to remember where we are before we get all sentimental" says Troy**

"**Let's carry on eating" says Gabriella**

"**Good idea" says Troy**

**The bell rings 10 minutes later. Troy and Gabriella stand up and walks out of the cafeteria. They go to part to different classes.**

"**Love you" whispers Troy in Gabriella ear**

**Gabriella sees Amber coming there way.**

"**Ditto" says Gabriella and goes into her class.**

**Troy walks to his and goes in and sits down thinking of his wonderful girlfriend.**

**Review Please**

**Gabriella Somerfield**


	7. Chapter 7

Hey Readers

It's me Gabriella Somerfield

Got some rather disappointing news my laptop is down AGAIN same problem of course which means I'm without it for 1 week maybe 2 tops that unfortunately means no more The Nursery for a couple of weeks as Chapter 12 I think the one after the wedding won't be posted as it has on my laptop and I can't access it. I will try and write a new version similar to the old if I have time.

Thought I should tell you as I always do anyway.

Will try and write if pos.

If not just check your email regularly in the hope that there is one for you from me with a New Chapter.

Look out for 2 new stories The Cruise (Wonder were I got that idea from) and My Brother's Best Friend.

I'm also bringing back My Wild Child Story and Sonny with a Chance Story. Look for these two stories soon.

Gabriella Somerfield


	8. Chapter 8

**Secrets Lovers**

**Check my profile page for updates**

**Chapter 7**

"**He's going to hurt you" says Taylor**

"**Thank you for you concern but I think I know Troy better than you and I know that he isn't going to hurt me I trust him" says Gabriella**

"**Does he know you trust him?" asks Taylor**

"**Of course he does" says Gabriella**

"**You coming to meeting?" asks Taylor**

"**Are you all being we hate Troy still" says Gabriella**

"**Girl we all hate Troy we've hated since he became big headed" says Taylor**

"**Then no count me out" says Gabriella**

"**Gabby he using you" says Taylor**

"**Taylor would you ever take me home and look after me if I was sick at school?" asks Gabriella**

"**No I'd get in trouble" answers Taylor**

"**What if you had your parent's permission" says Gabriella**

"**Still wouldn't" says Taylor**

"**I get that you want to get into Harvard but I'm your best friend" says Gabriella**

"**Still no and I'm got into Harvard" says Taylor**

"**Then Troy is a better friend then you because he did and he had he parents permission before you say anything" says Gabriella**

"**I wasn't" says Taylor**

"**Yes you were you were going to say something like well that's Troy Bolton for you he skips school" says Gabriella**

"**Ok maybe I was but I didn't" says Taylor**

"**Maybe you didn't but you were thinking about I'll see you around Taylor" says Gabriella and walks off.**

"**Ooh the lesbo had a fight with her crush" says Amber**

**Gabriella pushes though Amber and walks off.**

"**Not French today Gabriella" Amber calls after her**

**Gabriella tries to ignore it and turns down the next corridor and going up to the roof.**

**Troy following a few moments afterwards to go and comfort his heartbroken girlfriend.**

"**Hey" whispers Gabriella from her crumpled heap on the floor.**

"**Hey" says Troy going over to her and picking her up and sitting on the bench**

"**Taylor" whispers Gabriella**

"**I heard Brie I heard" says Troy**

**Gabriella rests her head on Troy's shoulder.**

**There's a comfortable silence for a few minutes until Troy speaks.**

"**I'm got something that will make you happy" says Troy**

"**What?" asks Gabriella lifting her head to look at him.**

"**T****his" says Troy presenting Gabriella with a gold bracelet which is inscribe on the inside If I live a thousand life times you will still be my one my only my true love.**

**Gabriella bursts into tears but assures Troy "I'm happy" (Link to bracelet on my profile page)**

**Gabriella dries her tears.**

"**Do I look like I've been crying?" asks Gabriella**

"**No" says Troy and hugs her.**

**The bell rings.**

"**Let's get to class" says Troy slipping his arm round his girlfriend's waist and walks down the stairs to the hall and then they go their separate ways.**

**Review Please**

**Gabriella Somerfield**


	9. Chapter 9

**Secrets Lovers**

**Check my profile page for updates**

**Chapter 8**

**It's been a month since Troy**** gave Gabriella the bracelet and there is three weeks left before graduation.**

"**Is there a joke going round that I don't know about?" asks Amber to Gabriella**

"**What joke?" asks Gabriella**

"**The flipping bracelet on your wrist is it a joke" says Amber**

"**I hope not" says Gabriella**

"**Who ****gave you that" says Amber**

"**That's for me to know and you to find out" says Gabriella and walks off.**

"**You****'ve got a boyfriend" says Taylor**

"**What does it matter to you" says Gabriella**

"**I'm your friend" says Taylor**

"**Last time I checked you hated ****Troy" says Gabriella**

"**Yeah and I'm sorry" says Taylor**

"**But" says Gabriella**

"**I still have my issues about Troy but he's got nothing to do with it" says Taylor**

"**Well he's going to be in my life for a long time so get to used to him" says Gabriella**

"**What's that meant to mean" says Taylor**

**Gabriella walks off and goes up to the ****roof top.**

**She sits there fo****r a few minutes looking out at ****Albuquerque**** and then the bell rings as Troy comes running up.**

"**Brie" says Troy grabbing her arm.**

"**Forget it Troy I needed you 5 minutes ago not now" says Gabriella brushing past him and down the stairs.**

**Troy groans and goes to class.**

**He walks into homeroom.**

"**Thank you for joining us Mr Bolton" says Mrs Darbus**

**Troy nods and sits down.**

"**Dude where have you been" says Chad**

"**Danforth quiet" says Mrs Darbus**

**Chad shuts up.**

**Troy looks over his shoulder at Gabriella who has her head in a book.**

"**Now the senior**** week away as you all know is next week to New York" says Mrs Darbus**

**The class cheers as Mrs Darbus gives out letters with what they will need to take with them.**

**At home later with Troy and Gabriella.**

"**So while were in New York I am going to take you to the Junior ****Restaurant in Brooklyn" says Troy**

"**Just me and you" says Gabriella surprised**

"**Just you and me" says Troy**

"**What about your friends" says Gabriella**

"**Forget about what they think Gabriella we have 3 weeks till graduation. I don't care what they think anymore" says Troy**

"**That's sweet so we both spend the last 2 weeks a senior year friendless apart from each other" says Gabriella**

"**I am also taking you on Sprit ****Cruises for a dinner experience you sail past the Statue of liberty and around Manhattan while eating" says Troy**

"**I love you" says Gabriella**

"**Were also going to ****Bloomingdales and the statue of liberty, the empire state building, to Top Rock and madam tussaud's New York and-"**

"**Where the N****ew York kicks play" says Gabriella**

"**I was going to say Madison Square Gardens but that as well" says Troy**

"**It is going to be so much fun" says Gabriella**

**Review Please**

**Bit at a stand still with this story because I really want them to go to New York on the school trip and they will but I still want there relationship a secret but I want to be romantic.**

**Anyone any idea what can happen in New York. Let me know.**

**Gabriella Somerfield**


	10. Chapter 10

**Secrets Lovers**

**Check my profile page for updates**

**Chapter 9**

So what do you want to do today?

T

**The wildcats are in New York.**

"**What we gunna do today Gabs?" asks Taylor**

Meet me outside in 10 mins

Brie

K

T

"**I've got plans I'll see you later" says Gabriella grabbing up her sweatshirt and bag before leaving Taylor's and hers hotel room.**

**At the front of the hotel Gabriella pulls on her jumper. (Link in profile)**

"**Nice" comments Troy**

"**You're saying that because it is your jumper" says Gabriella**

**Troy nods.**

"**So what today wildcat?" asks Gabriella**

"**Dad has got us tickets to see the New York Kicks tomorrow night and on Friday night" says Troy**

"**So sight see today?" asks Gabriella  
"Don't you want to go to Bloomingdales?" asks Troy**

"**I'm not that bothered it's pretty expensive in there anyway" says Gabriella**

"**And tonight we're going to that teen club in Brooklyn" says Troy**

"**What's it called?" asks Gabriella**

"**Teen Pulse it's for teens age 15 to 19" says Troy**

"**I know I've been I used to live in Brooklyn" says Gabriella**

"**Really" says Troy**

**Gabriella nods**

"**So you know how to get around New York" says Troy**

"**Yeah" says Gabriella**

"**So show me around New York Brie" says Troy**

**They spend the day sightseeing and then go back to the hotel to get ready for that evening.**

"**Taylor what do you think?" asks Gabriella (link in profile)**

"**Gorgeous what do you think of mine?" asks Taylor (link in profile)**

"**Equally as gorgeous" says Gabriella**

**At the club.**

"**Gabriella what are you doing here?" asks a girl**

"**Caitlyn school trip" says Gabriella hugging the girls**

"**Hey Holly, Nikki Gabs is here" shouts Caitlyn**

**The girls come over and have a group hug.**

"**Ricky is going to be so psyched to see you" says Caitlyn dragging Gabriella off.**

"**I refuse to perform no one knows about that side of me" says Gabriella**

"**You'll be fine" says Nikki**

"**Ricky look who we found" says Caitlyn**

"**Gabriella hi how are you?" asks Ricky giving her a hug**

"**Fine" says Gabriella returning the hug**

"**Will you perform please for me" says Ricky**

"**Does he ever come in anymore?" asks Gabriella quietly**

"**Who Derek" whispers Ricky**

**Gabriella nods looking round**

"**No he is barred" says Ricky**

"**I'm not performing" says Gabriella**

"**Go on please" says Ricky**

**Gabriella shakes her head.**

"**No but I will have a diet coke" says Gabriella**

"**No perform no diet coke" says Ricky**

"**I'll just get someone to buy me one then" says Gabriella**

**Gabriella walks off and over to Troy.**

"**You ok?" she asks**

"**Old friends?" asks Troy**

**Gabriella nods.**

"**You look really hot tonight Bolton" says Gabriella**

**(Link in my profile)**

"**Thanks" says Troy "So do you" he adds**

**Caitlyn, Holly and Nikki come over.**

"**Boyfriend Gabs" says Holly**

"**Gabriella is a geek Troy won't be seen dead dating her" says Stacey coming up to them**

"**Come on girls we have to talk to Ricky" says Gabriella**

**They girls walk off.**

"**So you and Troy" says Caitlyn**

"**Secret lips sealed" says Gabriella**

"**And your going to show that girl that your no geek" says Holly**

"**Ricky I'll perform" says Gabriella**

"**What do you mean you'll perform" says Miss Darbus**

"**I used to live in Brooklyn and I used to work here as a singer and I'm doing a one night special tonight" says Gabriella**

**Miss Darbus nods.**

**Ricky goes over to the DJ and motions for Gabriella to join him.**

"**Hey Sean how are you?" asks Gabriella**

"**Great you ready" says Sean  
"Introduce me Ricky" says Gabriella**

"**Hey everyone give it for your favourite singer all the way from her new home in Albuquerque it's Miss Gabriella Montez" says Ricky and steps off the stage so Gabriella and her old backup dancers/singers can take the stage.**

**Music starts.**

**You think I'm pretty  
Without any make-up on  
You think I'm funny  
When I tell the punch line wrong  
I know you get me  
So I'll let my walls come down, down**

Before you met me  
I was a wreck  
But things were kinda heavy  
You brought me to life  
Now every February  
You'll be my valentine, valentine

Let's go all the way tonight  
No regrets, just love  
We can dance until we die  
You and I  
We'll be young forever

You make me  
Feel like  
I'm living a Teenage Dream  
The way you turn me on  
I can't sleep  
Let's runaway  
And don't ever look back  
Don't ever look back

My heart stops  
When you look at me  
Just one touch  
Now baby I believe  
This is real  
So take a chance  
And don't ever look back  
Don't ever look back

We drove to Cali  
And got drunk on the beach  
Got a motel and  
Built a fort out of sheets  
I finally found you  
My missing puzzle piece  
I'm complete

Let's go all the way tonight  
No regrets, just love  
We can dance until we die  
You and I  
We'll be young forever

You make me  
Feel like  
I'm living a Teenage Dream  
The way you turn me on  
I can't sleep  
Let's runaway  
And don't ever look back  
Don't ever look back

My heart stops  
When you look at me  
Just one touch  
Now baby I believe  
This is real  
So take a chance  
And don't ever look back  
Don't ever look back

I might get your heart racing  
In my skin-tight jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight

Let you put your hands on me  
In my skin-tight jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight

You make me  
Feel like  
I'm living a Teenage Dream  
The way you turn me on  
I can't sleep  
Let's runaway  
And don't ever look back  
Don't ever look back

My heart stops  
When you look at me  
Just one touch  
Now baby I believe  
This is real  
So take a chance  
And don't ever look back  
Don't ever look back

**Let you put your hands on me  
In my skin-tight jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight**

**California girls starts.**

**[DJ]  
Greetings loved ones  
Lets take a journey**

I know a place  
Where the grass is really greener  
Warm, wet and wild  
There must be something in the water  
Sippin' gin and juice  
Laying underneath the palm trees  
The boys  
Break their necks  
Try'na to creep a little sneak peek  
(at us)

You could travel the world  
But nothing comes close  
To the golden coast  
Once you party with us  
You'll be falling in love  
Oooooh Oh Oooooh

California girls  
We're unforgettable  
Daisy Dukes  
Bikinis on top  
Sun-kissed skin  
So hot  
Will melt your popsicle  
Oooooh Oh Oooooh

California girls  
We're undeniable  
Fine, fresh, fierce  
We got it on lock  
West coast represent  
Now put your hands up  
Oooooh Oh Oooooh

Sex on a beach  
We get sand in our stilletos  
We freak  
And we're cheap  
So play the songs on the stereo

You could travel the world  
But nothing comes close  
To the golden coast  
Once you party with us  
You'll be falling in love  
Oooooh Oh Oooooh

California girls  
We're unforgettable  
Daisy Dukes  
Bikinis on top  
Sun-kissed skin  
So hot  
Will melt your popsicle  
Oooooh Oh Oooooh

California girls  
We're undeniable  
Fine, fresh, fierce  
We got it on lock  
West coast represent  
Now put your hands up  
Oooooh Oh Oooooh

**{DJ}  
Tone Tan  
Fit and ready  
Turn it up cause its gettin' heavy  
Wild wild west coast  
These are the girls I love the most  
I mean the ones  
I mean like shes the one  
Kiss her  
Touch her  
Squeeze her  
The girls a freak  
She drives a jeep  
The men on the beach  
I'm okay  
I wont play  
I love the bait  
Just like I love LA  
Venice beach  
And Palm Springs  
Summer time is everything**

Come on boys  
Hanging out  
All that ass  
Hanging out  
Bikinis, tankinis, martinis  
No weenies  
Just to get  
In betweeny  
Katy my lady  
(yeah)  
You looking here baby  
(uh huh)  
Im all up on you  
Cause you representing California  
(ohhh yeahh)

California girls  
We're unforgettable  
Daisy Dukes  
Bikinis on top  
Sun-kissed skin  
So hot  
Will melt your popsicle  
Oooooh Oh Oooooh

California girls  
We're undeniable  
Fine, fresh, fierce  
We got it on lock  
West coast represent  
(West coast, west coast)  
Now put your hands up  
Oooooh Oh Oooooh

[DJ]  
(Californiaaa, Californiaaa)  
California girls man  
I wish they all could be  
California girls  
(Californiaaa)  
I really wish  
You all could be  
California girls  
(Californiaaa, yeah)

**Gabriella walks off stage and over to Troy.**

"**Still think I'm a geek?" asks Gabriella to Stacey**

**Firework music starts Gabriella jogs back to stage.**

**Do you ever feel like a plastic bag  
Drifting throught the wind  
Wanting to start again**

Do you ever feel, feel so paper thin  
Like a house of cards  
One blow from caving in

Do you ever feel already buried deep  
Six feet under scream  
But no one seems to hear a thing

Do you know that there's still a chance for you  
Cause there's a spark in you

You just gotta ignite the light  
And let it shine  
Just own the night  
Like the Fourth of July

Cause baby you're a firework  
Come on show 'em what you're worth  
Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"  
As you shoot across the sky-y-y

Baby you're a firework  
Come on let your colors burst  
Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"  
You're gunna leave 'em fallin' down-own-own

You don't have to feel like a waste of space  
You're original, cannot be replaced  
If you only knew what the future holds  
After a hurricane comes a rainbow

Maybe you're reason why all the doors are closed  
So you could open one that leads you to the perfect road  
Like a lightning bolt, your heart will blow  
And when it's time, you'll know

You just gotta ignite the light  
And let it shine  
Just own the night  
Like the Fourth of July

Cause baby you're a firework  
Come on show 'em what you're worth  
Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"  
As you shoot across the sky-y-y

Baby you're a firework  
Come on let your colors burst  
Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"  
You're gonna leave 'em all in awe-awe-awe"

Boom, boom, boom  
Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon  
It's always been inside of you, you, you  
And now it's time to let it through

Cause baby you're a firework  
Come on show 'em what your worth  
Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"  
As you shoot across the sky-y-y

Baby you're a firework  
Come on let your colours burst  
Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"  
You're gonna leave 'em all in awe-awe-awe

Boom, boom, boom  
Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon  
Boom, boom, boom  
Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon

**Gabriella goes back over to Stacey and Troy.**

"**You're still a geek at East High but not here" says Stacey**

**Stacey walks off.**

"**That was hot" says Troy**

"**You really think so" says Gabriella**

"**I know so" says Troy leaning down to kiss her.**

"**Troy" says Gabriella pulling away and looking round to find no one from East High saw.**

"**Montez, Bolton were going back to the hotel" says Miss Darbus**

**Gabriella says goodbye to her friends and The East High group go back to hotel.**

"**Hey Brie" whispers Troy as the walk to their rooms  
"What" whispers Gabriella  
"Wanna come to my room" whispers Troy**

"**You got your own room" whispers Gabriella**

**Troy nods.**

"**Taylor" whispers Gabriella**

"**You got up early" whispers Troy**

"**I'll change and wait till Tay is asleep" whispers Gabriella**

"**See you later" whispers Gabriella**

**Troy nods and goes into his room.**

**Gabriella goes into her room and starts to slowly get changed for bed not wanting Taylor to see Troy's jumper or sweats (link in profile)**

"**So you sing" says Taylor**

"**Yeah" says Gabriella**

"**Are those wildcats sweats?" asks Taylor**

**Gabriella nods "You can get them in Albuquerque"**

**Taylor nods and gets into bed.**

"**Night" says Gabriella**

"**Night" says Taylor turning the light off**

**Once she is sure Taylor is asleep she sneaks out the room and knocks on Troy's door.**

"**Hey" says Troy**

"**Hey" yawns Gabriella**

"**Nice sweats" says Troy**

"**Troy I'm tired I wanna go to sleep" says Gabriella**

**Troy lets Gabriella in and they get into bed arms wrapped round each other and Gabriella's head on Troy's chest.**

"**Night wildcat love you" mumbles Gabriella falling to sleep**

"**Love you Brie Night" says Troy**

**Review Please**

**Gabriella Somerfield**


	11. Chapter 11

**Secrets Lovers**

**Check my profile page for updates**

**Chapter 10**

"**Where were you this morning?" asks Taylor**

"**Got up early we're in New York Taylor there is so much to see" says Gabriella**

"**YOU'RE TAKING WHO TO THE KICKS GAME" shouts Chad**

"**Chad she's my friend" says Troy**

"**Oh no" whispers Gabriella**

"**What" says Taylor**

"**You know how me and Troy are friends" says Gabriella. Taylor nods. "Well Troy said he'd take me to see the Kicks play and I guess now Chad as found out" says Gabriella**

**Chad comes over.**

"**You'd better go over there geek and tell Troy you can't go and want nothing to do with him" snarls Chad**

"**God I'm sick of this I will be friends with Troy whether you like it or not and I will go to the Kicks game with him" says Gabriella**

"**Your going to regret crossing me" says Chad**

"**Whatever" says Gabriella getting up going over to Troy**

"**Hey wildcat" says Gabriella**

"**What did you say to Chad he looks like he just ate a chill" says Troy chuckling**

"**The truth that we're friends and he can like it or lump and I am going to see the Kicks with you tonight" says Gabriella**

"**He didn't like that OMG never thought they would go public" says Troy**

**Gabriella looks over to see Taylor and Chad making out.**

**She then sees someone that makes her blood run cold and her whole body freeze.**

"**Brie what's wrong" says Troy**

"**Upstairs now I need to hide and then I'll explain" says Gabriella**

"**Hide from what" says Troy**

"**That guy over there" says Gabriella**

"**Upstairs it is" says Troy**

**They go upstairs to Troy's room.**

"**He was my boyfriend, Derek, when I lived in Brooklyn he was a bit of a player but I tamed him or so I thought he kept cheating on me and we would break up and I was so naive that when he said he was sorry and he won't do it again I believed and forgave him. He then started to pressure me and we broke up a few times because I won't put out. Then last time we broke was 1 week before moving from Brooklyn to Albuquerque he said if I was ever in New York again and he saw me he would claim me" says Gabriella**

"**Claim?" says Troy**

"**Take my virginity with or without my consent" says Gabriella starting to shake and tears roll down her face.**

**Troy pulls her close.**

"**I'm not going to let him" says Troy**

"**But we're a secret" says Gabriella**

"**What East High think of us is a lot less important then this guy threatening to rape you if you ever came back to New York you safety and well-being is more important then Chad, Taylor or any of the student population opinion to us being together" says Troy**

"**I don't want to go outside" says Gabriella**

"**Gabriella he can't hurt you in public there are to many witness and if we're in a group he can't get to you" says Troy**

"**But Stacey will kill me and I don't even wanna think what Chad will do to after what I said" says Gabriella**

"**Did Chad threaten you?" asks Troy**

"**He said I'm going to regret crossing him" says Gabriella**

"**Come on we're going to have a word with Chad" says Troy**

**They go down to the rec room to talk to Chad.**

"**Chad what gives you the right to threaten Gabriella" says Troy**

"**She's a geek" says Chad**

**Gabriella tenses up and hides her face in Troy's chest.**

**Troy looks down and then looks up to see the Derek looking curiously at her but he shrugs his shoulders and continues talking to his mate.**

"**This conversation isn't over Chad but we've gotta go" says Troy**

**Troy and Gabriella leave.**

"**Crap" says Taylor**

"**What" says Chad**

"**Gabby used to live here that guy over there used to be her boyfriend they broke up numerous times because he cheated and she won't put out they broke up a week before she came to East High and he said if he ever saw her in New York he'd have his way with her" says Taylor**

**Later on that day Gabriella and Troy are walking round New York.**

"**Gabriella" says a voice**

**Gabriella turns to see her ex best friend Kristina standing there.**

**She fixes a fake smile on her face.  
"Hi" she says**

"**What you doing in New York?" asks Kristina**

"**School trip" says Gabriella**

"**Derek come see who it is" calls Kristina**

"**Kristina no please" says Gabriella**

"**Who babe" says Derek**

**He looks up to see Gabriella and smirk comes onto his face.**

"**Well if it is Miss Gabriella Montez" says Derek**

**Gabriella doesn't say anything.**

"**What you doing in New York you remember what I said if you ever came back" says Derek**

"**I remember but it has been 2 years I thought you would of got over that conquest and moved on" says Gabriella**

"**That is true I have moved on I'm now with Crystal I mean Kristina" says Derek**

"**Jerk" says Kristina slapping him in the face**

"**There's no one else" says Derek**

"**We're over" says Kristina**

"**This is all your fault" says Derek to Gabriella**

"**It's no fault but your own" says Gabriella**

**Derek walks off.**

"**Kristina your better off without him" says Gabriella**

"**He cheated on you" says Kristina**

"**With Megan, Shanice, Lauren, Rebecca, Haylie, Janice and Katie oh and you" says Gabriella**

"**That's half the cheerleading squad and I'm sorry" says Kristina**

"**He also dumped me numerous times because I wouldn't put out. Your forgiven" says Gabriella**

"**I don't know what I saw in him and thanks" says Kristina**

"**Jerk" they both say**

"**You owe me a soda" says Kristina**

"**Friends?" asks Gabriella**

"**Friends" says Kristina**

**They hug.**

"**Anyway we have to go back to our hotel we're going to see the kicks tonight I wanna change into some jeans" says Gabriella**

**At the game.**

"**Troy I don't get it" says Gabriella**

"**Oh god I'm dating a girl who doesn't get basketball" says Troy**

"**I thought you were going to be a doctor" says Gabriella**

"**Just because I am going to be a doctor doesn't mean I can't like basketball as a hobby" says Troy**

"**Oh" says Gabriella**

"**Your so cute when your confused actually your look really cute today I love the outfit" says Troy (link in my profile) **

"**Why do you like my outfit?" asks Gabriella**

"**Because I can see your shoulders and I love them" says Troy**

"**Your weird wildcat but I love you" says Gabriella**

"**Love you too" says Troy**

**Back at the hotel an hour later.**

"**How was the game?" asks Taylor**

"**Good but I am so tired I'm going to bed" says Gabriella**

"**What was it like? Was there the kiss cam?" asks Taylor**

"**It was a good game very loud like the games at school but more intense and there was no kiss cam" says Gabriella**

"**Aww I love kiss cam stories" says Taylor**

"**Well there wasn't a kiss cam" says Gabriella getting into bed thinking of the kiss she and Troy had shared when they had come on the kiss cam but she wasn't letting Taylor know that.**

"**Night Taylor" says Gabriella**

"**Night Gabs I love New York don't you" says Taylo**

"**Yes it's beautiful" says Gabriella and she goes to sleep.**

**Review Please**

**Gabriella Somerfield**


	12. Chapter 12

**Secrets Lovers**

**Check my profile page for updates**

**Chapter 11**

**Troy rubbed his bleary blue eyes as he was woken by a knock at his hotel door.**

**He glanced to his right to look at the red numbers on the alarm clock. 2.30 am. Who an earth would be knocking on his door at this time? He had a few ideas but he was going with either Stacey or Gabriella and he hoped it was the latter.**

**He swung his legs out of bed and crosses the room in 5 short strides before unlocking his door to find his brunette brown eyed Filipino girlfriend stood on the other side shivering. Her body encased in only a black tank top and black short shorts.**

"**Brie what's up?" asks Troy groggily **

"**It's so cold," whispers Gabriella**

**Troy reaches out a hand and rests his palm against her forehead.**

"**You're not warm so you're not coming down with anything it could be to do with what you're wearing," suggests Troy**

**Gabriella glances down at her outfit.**

"**I'll go see if I can find your hoodie," says Gabriella**

"**You lost it," gasps Troy jokingly**

"**Misplaced it so Tay can't find it," explains Gabriella**

"**And forgot where it was try under the bed, in your drawers and in your suitcase," says Troy**

**Gabriella walks into her room to search and Troy leans against his door frame knowing that she would be back in a matter of minutes with or without his sweatshirt.**

**True to Troy's estimation Gabriella returns minutes later smiling brightly, Troy's hoodie hanging loosely from her small frame.**

"**Gorgeous," whispers Troy**

**Gabriella smiles. "Can I come in?" she whispers**

"**I'd have to think about that," Troy answers**

**Gabriella walks past him knowing his answer.**

**Troy grins and shuts the door, locking it before going over to get in bed next to Gabriella and encasing her in his arms.**

"**Sleep now Brie," whispers Troy**

**He feels Gabriella nod against his chest. A few seconds later he hears her gentle and relaxed breathing indicating she is asleep.**

**In a matter of moments he, himself is also in a deep slumber.**

**The couple are woken, the next morning by the sunlight peeping in from the side of the curtains and streaming directly across their faces.**

"**Morning," whispers Troy  
"Morning," smiles Gabriella**

**They enjoy the comfortable silence that hangs between them for a couple of minutes.  
"Troy I think today is the day," says Gabriella  
"Are you sure Brie?" asks Troy**

**Gabriella nods.**

"**100% sure?" he asks**

**Gabriella leans her head on his chest and thinks.**

**If they told there would be more grief from-Stacey, Cheerleaders, Taylor and Chad.**

**Gabriella looks up to Troy a look of uncertainty on her face.**

"**It will happen when it happens when the moment is right," says Troy**

"**That's deep," says Gabriella**

"**I'm a changed man," says Troy**

"**Your not 18 yet your not a man," laughs Gabriella**

"**Fine changed person," mutters Troy**

**Gabriella snuggles her head into his chest.**

"**So what we doing today wildcat?" she asks a few moments later.**

"**Today we are going to Madam Tussaud's New York so make sure your camera is charged and then we will get the subway to Junior Restaurant in Brooklyn we'll then catch the subway to Madison Square Gardens before coming back here and getting ready for dinner on the Spirit Cruises," says Troy**

"**Woah Troy you cannot spend that much money on me," says Gabriella**

"**Who says I'm paying," grins Troy**

"**Who is?" asks Gabriella**

"**Mum and dad gave me spending money so I've spilt it and half is for souvenirs from the places we go to and the other half is for getting into the attractions," explains Troy**

"**I am paying half for Madam Tussaud's and the full for Madison Square Gardens," says Gabriella**

"**No," says Troy  
"Troy I don't want you to pay it all it's not fair," says Gabriella**

"**Gabriella don't argue I want to do something nice for you and give you a great day," sighs Troy**

"**You have give me plenty of great days yesterday we went to the Statue of Liberty and the Empire State building, Tuesday we went to Top Rock and you got me a top from Bloomindales and Monday we walked around New York and went and saw the New York Kicks and I have a had a great time I just think you should your money on you," says Gabriella**

"**Gabriella there is only one thing important to me and that is you so if I want to spend money on you I damn will do," says Troy**

**Gabriella flops against the bed and curls up on her side away from Troy.**

"**So do we have a deal?" asks Troy stroking the exposed skin of Gabriella stomach.**

"**No because your not paying for me I will pay mine at everywhere expect for dinner and if you don't like it I'll find something else to do," says Gabriella getting out of the bed and walking towards the door.**

"**Fine do your own thing I find someone else to go with," says Troy**

"**And why don't you find someone else to be your girlfriend because I am sick of you spending money on me to make me happy when all I need is you to make me happy and not material things," says Gabriella exasperated  
Troy leaps at of bed and runs over to her.**

"**Woah Brie I don't want to break up," says Troy**

"**Well maybe we need to have a break," says Gabriella**

"**What," says Troy**

"**I think it's best if we have a break to think about what we both want," says Gabriella**

"**I know what I want and it is to spend the rest of my life with you because I love you and you make me happy and there is no one else I would rather be with then you," exclaims Troy**

"**I'm sorry Troy," whispers Gabriella her hand on the door handle**

"**Gabriella wait," shouts Troy**

**Gabriella looks at him.**

"**Marry me," he says**

"**What," says Gabriella**

**Troy grabs a small blue velvet box out of one of his drawers.**

"**I said Marry me" says Troy**

"**Troy it's a sweet gesture but we're to young," says Gabriella**

"**We don't have get married just be engaged I know want and need you in my life and will want you forever there is no other person who makes me feel this way so Gabriella Anne Montez will you marry me?" asks Troy**

"**I got into Stanford," says Gabriella**

**Troy puts the ring box down.**

"**So this is what this has been about?" he asks**

**Gabriella nods.**

**Troy pulls her to him.**

"**Gabriella 1052 miles isn't going to keep us apart don't you remember absence makes the heart grown fonder and besides its not 1052 miles it's 32.5 I'm going to the University of California Berkley" says Troy**

"**Your switching college for me?" asks Gabriella**

"**I used to be set on UCLA because of Chad and my dad but when you step into my life my priorities changed and you became the number 1 focus the one person who I love more then anyone I want to be as near as I can to you when we leave East High" says Troy**

"**I love you wildcat," whispers Gabriella**

"**So we're ok now?" asks Troy**

"**We're ok now but put the ring away," says Gabriella**

**Troy chuckles and puts the ring box back into the drawer.**

"**That ring will be on your finger someday," he says**

"**We're going to have some obstacles to face in the next couple of weeks" says Gabriella**

"**Telling our friends about us and me telling dad and Chad I'm not going to UCLA I think dad might understand but not Chad," says Troy**

"**I don't want to be there for that," says Gabriella**

"**So if you won't marry me so will you wear my class ring?" asks Troy  
"With pleasure," answers Gabriella**

**Troy slips the class ring off his finger on onto Gabriella left ring finger.**

"**Love you Brie," says Troy leaning down to kiss her.**

"**Love you too," whisper Gabriella accepting his kiss.**

**Review Please**

**Gabriella Somerfield**


	13. Chapter 13

**Secrets Lovers**

**Check my profile page for updates**

**Chapter 12**

"**Woah what is on your hand?" asks Taylor on the train ride back to ****Albuquerque.**

"**What?" asks Gabriella slipping the class ring of her finger and into her jacket pocket.**

**Taylor grabs her left hand and examines it.**

"**I could of sworn I saw a ring on your ring finger," examples Taylor**

"**You must be seeing things," says Gabriella**

"**I know what I saw Gabby," says Taylor**

"**I'm going to go get a snack you coming?" asks Gabriella**

"**Nope," says Taylor**

**Gabriella gets up and walks off down the train to the snack compartment.**

**As she reaches the snack compartment she notices there is no one from East High there except for her handsome boyfriend. She sneaks up behind him a grin on her face as she wraps her arms around his waist.**

"**Hello Brie," says Troy turning his head slightly to look down at her.**

"**Aww how'd did you know it was me?" asks Gabriella**

"**I saw you walk in," says Troy turning round to face her properly**

**Gabriella pouts.**

"**What brings you here?" asks Troy**

"**Taylor she swore she saw a ring on my ring finger," says Gabriella**

"**Did she?" asks Troy**

"**I told her she was seeing things," says Gabriella**

"**Were my ring now?" asks Troy **

"**My pocket," replies Gabriella**

"**What do you want?" asks Troy**

"**Troy I can get my own snack please," says Gabriella**

"**Fine," says Troy**

"**Thank you," says Gabriella**

**Gabriella uncoils her arms from round Troy's torso and walks off to choose something to eat.**

**She selects a bar of Hershey's milk chocolate and a Hershey's Chocolate milkshake before going over to the counter to pay for them.**

**She smiles at Troy before leaving the compartment.**

**Troy quickly purchases the bag of Gummy bears he was holding before hightailing it after her to find she had waited right outside the compartment all know she had a chocolate milkshake moustache caressing her upper lip.**

"**You have no idea how beautiful you look right now," whispers Troy**

"**Why?" asks Gabriella**

**Troy indicates to her upper lip and she brings her hand up to wipe her mouth on bringing her hand down she sees the slight residue of the chocolate milkshake moustache that had graced her upper lip.**

**Gabriella pouts.**

"**We need to get back to our seats," says Troy**

**Gabriella nods and walks off aware that something is strange between her and Troy.**

**She pulls out her phone as she nears Taylor.**

_Hey what's up_

**She texts to Troy.**

_Nothing why_

_Just we never make small talk._

_Something just seemed off._

_Nah we're cool Brie._

_Don't worry_

_Ok_

_Seriously Brie we are we're fine I love you._

_I'm committed to you._

_You proved that when you pulled an engagement ring out of the drawers at the hotel._

_Love you too_

_You're not going to let that go are you_

_Nope_

_Great_

"**What is it with you and those milkshakes?" asks Taylor "You have one like everyday in cafeteria," she adds**

"**I like them plus in the cafeteria there cheap," says Gabriella**

"**What did you pay for that one?" asks Taylor  
"$2" says Gabriella**

"**$2 dollars for some liquefied chocolate in a bottle that will only add to your weight and give you spots," says Taylor**

"**What is up with you now a days you act like a I don't know but I don't like it," says Gabriella**

"**Geez Gabs your aren't like you mum I don't like your attitude young lady it better change," says Taylor**

"**That's it you're acting like a stuck up bitch," says Gabriella**

"**Excuse me," says Taylor**

"**You are, what is it ever since you got with Chad you've been hanging around Stacey and Felicity and those other cheerleaders and you've changed. And why didn't you tell me about you and Chad I would off been happy for you," says Gabriella**

"**It has nothing to do with Stacey, Felicity, Fiona or Jazmin or Chad. I have just become a woman that Chad likes. And you are the one who is always on about we shouldn't date jocks there jerks and there going to break your heart and crush it or get into your pants," snaps Taylor**

"**Don't you turn this on me you're the one who said those things. I have never said a word against Chad it has always been you against Troy which quiet frankly I'm sick of," says Gabriella**

"**Face it Gabs Troy doesn't want like you anymore then a friend. For all you know with all this Gabriella Montez is my friend crap he could be stringing you along. Just look at him over there he's plenty happy with Stacey hanging onto his every comment he doesn't need you Gabriella. Your worthless to him," spits Taylor**

"**I know he doesn't like any of these cheerleaders but his genuinely my friend like I thought you were but I guess things change" says Gabriella**

"**I guess they do," says Taylor getting up and going over to Chad.**

**Gabriella curls up in her seat. 2 seconds later she feels Troy sit next to her and place a comforting arm around her shoulders allowing her to rest her head on his shoulder.**

"**We're not friends anymore," she chokes as tears cascade down her cheeks.**

**When she has regained her composure Gabriella tells Troy the entire argument when she is done he pulls her against him and comforts her.**

"**What are you doing comforting this freak she's clearly in the wrong Taylor reach her full potential when she started going out with Chad and hanging with the popular people," says Stacey **

"**I love her," states Troy**

"**YOU LOVE HER," shouts Stacey**

"**Yeah I love her," repeats Troy calmly.**

"**Dude seriously not cool," comes Chad's voice from across the carriage.**

"**Chad you can't have a comment your dating Taylor who used to be Brie's friend and is still the head of the Scholastic Decathlon," retorts Troy**

**Chad grows silent.**

"**This better be some kind of sick joke Troy," demands Stacey**

"**It's no joke," says Troy**

"**Well how do you know she loves you," whines Stacey in a desperate manner.**

"**Since we've been dating for 1 year a 7 months and she tells me everyday," explains Troy**

"**You're dating her," cries Stacey**

"**Stacey get over it he's taken," says Gabriella confidentially**

**Taylor comes over.**

"**Him seriously," she says**

"**You have no right to comment you're not my friend," says Gabriella**

"**Ha," laughs Stacey turning the attention to her. "Your not official your not wearing his class ring," jeers Stacey**

**Stacey watches in horror as Gabriella dips her hand into her pocket and pulls out a gold band with a red ruby embedded in it and the swirly lettering that reads ****Bolton****. "Don't be so sure sunshine," says Gabriella slipping the ring on her ring finger.**

**Coach Bolton comes over.**

"**Dad don't worry we're not engaged," Troy reassures his father.**

"**That's good," says Coach Bolton turning and going back to his seat.**

"**Now Stacey, Taylor if you don't mind please go away," says Troy**

**Taylor walks off back to Chad and Stacey, Stacey turns still shocked and stumbles back to her seat.**

**Felicity comes over. "I think it's really cool," she says**

"**Thanks," says Gabriella**

**Felicity goes and sits down as Zeke and Jason comes over.**

"**So this is why you haven't been playing the field you got yourself a lady," says Zeke**

**Troy shots him a quizzical look.**

"**No dude I'm all for it I think it's cool you making a stand and dating who you want to me myself I'm with Sharpay," says Zeke**

"**I'm secretly dating Martha who is also on your smart team thing but she is also on the dance team," says Jason**

"**Thanks guys your genuine friends," says Troy**

"**We'll leave you to alone," says Zeke standing up**

"**Go find your girls," encourages Gabriella**

"**You know I might just do that," says Zeke**

"**Yeah me too," says Jason**

**They walk to find there girls.**

**Later on that day they walk out of the station to find Lucille and Marie waiting for them.**

"**Hey hunny Taylor is coming home with us okay her parents have gone away for the weekend," says Gabriella's mum**

"**She's not welcome," snaps Gabriella**

"**Yes she is she's your best friend," exclaims her mum**

**Troy shakes his head. "Massive bust up," says Troy**

"**Oh well then were will Taylor stay," says her mum**

"**Probably at Chad's," says Troy**

"**Do I sense bad air between you and Chad Troy?" asks his mum**

"**He fell out with me," says Troy**

"**Why?" asks him mum**

"**Because I told Stacey I love Gabriella and he didn't like the fact I am with a 'geek' even though he is technically with a 'geek'," says Troy**

"**I still don't why everyone doesn't get along," says Gabriella's mum**

"**Because isn't like it was in your day mum. It's life people don't like you, you have to deal with it and move on," explains Gabriella**

"**Gabriella Caitlyn Sophie Anne Rebecca Montez please don't tell me that is an engagement ring on your ring finger," exclaims her mum**

"**Its Troy class ring," says Lucille**

"**And your not phased by this?" asks Marie**

"**No it's means he's committed to her and will ask her to marry him in the future but at the moment they are happy being together as individuals," says Lucille**

"**Although Troy did propose yesterday," says Gabriella**

"**What," shriek the two mums**

"**We'll tell you in the car," says Troy**

"**Don't worry mum I said I no," Gabriella reassures her mum "For now," she whispers to Troy.**

**Review Please**

**Gabriella Somerfield**


	14. Chapter 14

**Secrets Lovers**

**Check my profile page for updates**

**Chapter 13**

**This is dedicated to ****Godschildtweety for all the reviews I have just received. Thank you Godschildtweety.**

**It's Monday morning.**

**Gabriella has arrived at school but there is no Troy to be seen.**

**Gabriella approaches her locker cautiously wondering if there is anything on it.**

**The silence between her and Taylor seems to drag until finally it is broken.**

"**Why him?" asks Taylor**

"**Now because I love him when it first started I don't know what made me stay with him but I'm glad I did because I have someone who loves me," says Gabriella**

**Taylor nods.**

"**Why Chad?" asks Gabriella**

"**Same," replies Taylor  
"How long?" asks Gabriella**

"**1 year," answers Taylor**

"**Hypocrite, you've been with Chad 1 year and Troy only started being my 'friend' what 4 weeks ago and you were telling me that I shouldn't be friends with him," says Gabriella**

"**I didn't want you to get hurt my him," says Taylor**

"**Taylor I appreciate the fact you were looking out for me but I'm a big girl and sometimes in life you need to get hurt to move forward," says Gabriella**

"**Can we put all this behind us and be friends again?" asks Taylor**

**Gabriella nods and the girls exchanged a hug.  
"Oh wow secretly a lesbian Gabriella whatever with Troy say," Stacey taunts**

**A pair of arms wrap around Gabriella's waist and she leans back against the strong figure behind her.**

"**I'd say stop harassing his girlfriend," says Troy**

"**Oh hey Troy," says Stacey flirtingly**

"**Stacey go away," says Troy**

**Stacey leaves **

**At Lunch, Gabriella and Troy bump into Amber in the hallway.**

"**So bad you couldn't make it on the New York trip Amber we all missed you," says Gabriella**

"**Listen geek I have told you to stay away from Troy, I can see Stacey didn't do her job of keeping Troy occupied on the trip, so get away from him," snaps Amber**

"**I guess she didn't tell you what secret was told on the trip?" asks Gabriella  
"What that you can sing yeah she told me I still rule the school Montez you ain't taking over my position," says Amber**

"**Oh not that secret a bigger secret," says Gabriella**

"**A bigger secret what?" asks Amber**

"**That Gabriella is my girlfriend," says Troy**

"**WHAT," shouts Amber**

"**My girlfriend," says Troy**

"**Why her?" shrieks Amber**

"**I love her," states Troy**

**Amber faints.**

"**Lunch Gabs?" asks Troy**

"**Will she be ok?" asks Gabriella**

**Amber sits up.**

"**I think Amber is fine," replies Troy**

"**Are you concerned about me Troy?" asks Amber**

"**No I was," says Gabriella**

"**You why would you care I wanted to steal your precious boyfriend," says Amber**

"**It's in my nature to be concerned about people if they appear to have hurt themselves," says Gabriella offering Amber her hand.**

**Amber takes her hand and lets Gabriella pull her up.**

**They all start walking to the cafeteria.**

"**So can we be on a mutual agreement?" asks Amber**

"**Yeah," says Gabriella**

"**So how long?" asks Amber**

"**1 year 7 months," answers Troy**

"**Woah," says Amber**

**The three of them enter cafeteria and everyone looks at them.**

"**Haven't you got something better to do then look at me, Bolton and his girl?" asks Amber**

**The student body take in what Amber has just said and as Troy, Gabriella and Amber walk to the lunch line the students break out into whispered conversations discussing the announcement.**

"**Have they really got nothing better to discuss," whispers Gabriella as her and Troy walk to the 'jock' table.**

"**Nope you make an announcement like that it will be one of the only things talked about for the rest of the day apart from the students who couldn't care less," says Troy  
"Troy where are we going?" asks Gabriella**

"**Basketball table," says Troy**

"**What if they don't like me?" asks Gabriella in a whisper**

"**Zeke and Jason like you," says Troy**

"**Chad doesn't," whispers Gabriella**

"**If he says anything say something back or I will I won't like him intimidate you Brie and besides Taylor is there she'll probably whack him round the head," says Troy  
"You knew about them and you didn't tell me," says Gabriella**

"**Woah no Brie I found out same time as you when we saw them making out," says Troy**

"**So how do you know about the whacking about the head," asks Gabriella**

"**Cuz she did it in New York and as done it all today," says Troy**

**Gabriella nods as they place their lunch trays on the table. All the basketball team meet them with a cold stare apart from Taylor, Chad, Zeke and Jason who Troy is surprised to see Sharpay sat at Zeke's side and Martha sat at Jason side these two girls also smile at Troyella.**

"**Ok these three slackers I might of suspected to not toe the line in the whole dating within our cliques but you Bolton you're the leader if you date a geek then everyone will think everyone can date whoever they want and it will be chaos," says a lad called Joe Jefferson**

"**Joe shut up, anyone can date whoever they want I don't have a say in anyone's love life but my own I couldn't care less if Jason dated Martha or Zeke Sharpay or Chad and Taylor they choose who they want to date it's there life and I can't dictate it," says Troy sitting down**

"**Who put you up to dating head swot of them all?" asks Toby**

"**No one I choose to," says Troy**

"**Why?" Jefferson**

"**Now because I love her back then I wanted to get to know her," answers Troy**

"**What do you mean by back then?" asks Toby**

"**1 year 7 months ago," answers Troy**

"**Seriously you haven't gotten any for that long," says Jefferson**

"**Not every relationship is about sex," says Troy**

"**That's the only relationship I know off," grins Toby**

"**Well we're not all walking STD'S like you," retorts Gabriella**

"**You can't talk to me like that geek," snarls Toby**

"**Can and will its a few country," retorts Gabriella**

"**Dude keep your girlfriend under control," snaps Toby at Troy**

"**Keep your mouth under control and stop calling her," demands Troy**

"**Make me," says Toby**

"**I can't make you but I can get you kicked of the basketball team," says Troy**

"**No you can't only Coach decides that," snarls Toby**

"**Coach's son," says Troy**

"**How do you know he likes the geek so much that he'd kick me off for you you've been under wraps for 19 months," says Toby**

"**And you think we haven't told our parents we told them a week after we started dating," says Gabriella**

"**And my dad loves Gabriella," says Troy**

**Toby shuts his mouth.**

"**Nice catch you got there Bolton," says a football player from the next table**

"**Can it Davis," replies Troy curtly**

**Gabriella snuggles into Troy's side.**

"**You ok?" whispers Troy**

**Gabriella nods.**

**Troy looks down at her. "Brie," he says**

"**It'll just take some getting used to," says Gabriella**

"**But your ok," says Troy again**

"**I'm fine Troy," says Gabriella**

"**Just making sure," says Troy**

"**God Troy you are so over protective," snaps Gabriella**

"**I just care," says Troy**

"**I can take everyone's comments I don't need you to fight my battles for me," says Gabriella and with that she gets up and walks out.**

"**I should go after her," says Troy**

"**Troy she just needs some space," says Taylor "Give her 10 minutes," says Taylor**

**Troy sees a particularly viscous girl named Rachel going out of the cafeteria.**

"**You don't think," says Troy**

"**Us girls will go," says Taylor**

**Taylor, Sharpay and Martha get to there feet and follow Gabriella.**

**They come back 10 minutes later.**

"**Can't find her," they say**

"**I know where she is," says Troy getting to his feet and running of to find his girlfriend.**

**Troy walks up roof steps and his suspicion is confirmed Gabriella is on the roof.**

"**Brie," he whispers**

"**Go away," Gabriella chokes out**

**Troy goes over and wraps his arms around her.**

"**Not a chance," says Troy**

"**Go away Troy," Gabriella repeats squirming in Troy's embrace.**

"**I'm sorry I made it seem like you couldn't fight your own battles because you can you're a strong minded, independent young lady," says Troy**

"**Troy please go away I want to be on my own," says Gabriella**

"**I love you," says Troy**

"**I know you do I just need to think so things though," says Gabriella**

"**Think what though?" asks Troy**

**Gabriella doesn't say anything.**

"**You mean us don't you," says Troy**

**Gabriella nods.**

"**If it is because of what everyone has said or is saying, Amber took it well it's just Stacey and the other girls and the sports teams," says Troy**

"**And the rest of them," says Gabriella**

"**What do you mean?" asks Troy**

"**They rest of them the student population there is going to be what 2000 kids at this school 20 people who don't hate what we have and the rest will that like what 1980 haters," says Gabriella**

"**I think there is going to be more likers then you think they'll just stay hidden and show they support by smiling or saying hi they won't have public display and shout how much they love us together it's the little things that count," says Troy**

"**When did you get so deep?" asks Gabriella**

"**When I started dating you," replies Troy**

"**I still want to think us though," says Gabriella**

"**Gabriella the past is in the past we've told everyone and we can't go back and change that we have to move forward and everyone can either like it or lump it they can't tell us what to do. Actually they can but if someone says you guys have to break up you're a jock you're a 'geek' you don't belong together it social suicide being with a geek Bolton I'll say I don't care cuz the haters they can stuff it Gabriella because they can't make us break up not matter how much they want us to," explains Troy**

"**Ok," says Gabriella**

"**So you coming back down, I'll get you a brownie," says Troy**

"**Deal," says Gabriella**

**They go back to the cafeteria and spilt their brownie in two.**

**Review Please**

**Gabriella Somerfield**


	15. Chapter 15

**Secrets Lovers**

**Check my profile page for updates**

**Chapter 14**

**It's been two weeks since the East High population discovered Troy and Gabriella's relationship and most people have started to get used to them, although they still remain the main source of gossip. The two exceptions are Toby, who seems to have taken Gabriella's presence as a personal insult, and Stacey, who still harbours the delusion that Troy belongs to her…he just doesn't know it.**

**Troy saunters through the school doors whistling, a contented smile on his face. He scans the row of lockers until he finds what he is looking for: a slim, dark-haired girl with the most beautiful eyes he has ever seen, leaning against her locker tapping her foot impatiently and humming to herself whilst flicking through yesterday's biology notes. Troy sneaks round the corridor to approach Gabriella from the other side. He sidles up to her and whispers tenderly into her ear: "Good morning beautiful".**

**Startled, Gabriella blushes and turns to put her biology notes in her locker. "It must be a good morning because you're in it"**

**Troy responds by leaning down and placing a kiss softly on her cheeks and lips. He looks into her eyes, and murmurs "You are perfect, you know that?"**

"**Of course I do!" A loud voice exclaims, "and now you've finally realised it too we can do something about it."**

**Troy and Gabriella step apart and look up to see Stacey, complete with pink miniskirt and sparkly silver handbag.**

**Gabriella opens her mouth, "Hi Sta–"**

"**So where are you taking me?" asks Stacey loudly, stepping in between Troy and Gabriella, blocking her from view.**

"**What are you talking about?" asks Troy bewildered.**

"**Oh come on Troy hunny, we don't need to play games anymore. You've just admitted I'm perfect." Stacey subtly steps to her left, screening the moving Gabriella from Troy's gaze. She dramatically flips her blonde hair over her shoulder before continuing. "You've finally come to your senses and realised that I'm the one you've wanted all along, so now you can have me. Where are you taking me on our date?"**

"**Date?" splutters Troy. He catches Gabriella's eye and she bursts into uncontrollable laughter.**

**Stacey whips round and angrily screeches "What do you think you're laughing at, geek?"**

"**Er, Stacey?" Troy begins hesitantly, now understanding what is going on. Stacey faces him and smiles expectantly. "When I said 'You are perfect' I wasn't talking to you, I didn't even notice you stood there. I was talking to Gabriella."**

**Troy pulls Gabriella into his side and wraps his arm around her waist. The pair fight back laughter as they see red rush into Stacey's cheeks.**

"**Oh." Stacey mutters. There is an awkward pause before an embarrassed Stacey scuttles into the girl's bathroom, attempting to regain her lost composure.**

"**That was hilarious," chortles Troy**

**Gabriella bursts into the giggles that overcoming her body.**

"**I have to talk to you about something," says Troy suddenly very serious**

"**College," says Gabriella voicing the thought on both of their minds.**

"**I know it has been your lifelong dream to go to Stanford I won't stand in the way of that," says Troy**

"**Troy where is this going?" asks Gabriella an edge of nervousness in her voice**

"**I'm not breaking up with you. I'm coming to Sico Valley with you," says Troy**

"**You're… you're what," stutters Gabriella**

"**I'm coming with you," says Troy**

"**You're coming to Stanford?" asks Gabriella in disbelief**

"**No, University of California, Berkley, Sports Physiotherapy," says Troy**

"**So we'll be 40 minutes away from each other," says Gabriella**

"**No we'll be with each other everyday," says Troy pulling a photo of a flat.**

"**We have a flat," says Gabriella**

"**That's if you like to live with," says Troy**

"**Of course I want to live with you. Do you have anymore photos?" asks Gabriella**

**Troy hands her a stack of photos.**

**Gabriella is in awe as she looks at the photo's showing the flat.**

**The bedroom has a plush red carpet on which seats a double canopy bed made of oak, with four stands going up the stands of the bed which support a white cloth that stretches across the top of bed. Of to the left Gabriella can see a balcony leading of the bedroom. And of the right a door which she presumes leads to the bathroom. Of which is the next picture. The bathroom was completely covered in white ties floor and walls, with black maths. The Jacuzzi bath was a gorgeous deep red colour with gold taps and rim. Gold towels rails were positioned by the door next to the bath along with a gold toothbrush holder above the white pristine sink and just to the left of the black mirrored cabinet. On the left of the sink was the toilet and directly opposite was a wooden beech towel cupboard.**

**Gabriella shuffled the pictures to look at the kitchen just as the bell went for homeroom.**

**Troy and Gabriella walked along to homeroom talking about the flat.**

"**It is officially already ours but we don't start pay rent until we actually live there.**

**Gabriella is half listening while she looks at the picture of the kitchen, a wooden floor with stainless steel appliances sat on top of black marble work tops and beech cupboards fixed onto cream wall tiles**

**The wooden floor in the kitchen ran though to the lounge in which was a two black love seats seated in front of a glass coffee table which sat on a white plush rectangle rug. A widescreen TV sat in the corner with a wooden DVD rack sat next to the it and in one of the compartments of the TV table sat a wii. They make it to homeroom on time and go to their respective seats to listen to Miss Darbus drone on about graduation.**

**A few days later. Troy is stood in front of a podium of the school field.**

"**It is in an honour to be up here today presenting the valedictorian speech. We leave here today as young adults ready to go out into the world and experience life however we please. Some of us will do that by going college to further are knowledge and so we can get degrees so we can get the job of our dreams. Others will get a job straight from here and some travel. We are all unique in are own way but we are also all great in are own as Shakespeare said 'Be not afraid of greatness, some are born great, some achieve greatness and some have greatness thrust upon them'. This is true for all of us graduating today some of us were born great, some of us achieved it and some had it thrust upon us or maybe thought the we were better then everyone else. Today we are all equals and all the time we spent in East High's hallowed halls we were equals. So what if one person was smart and one person was popular it doesn't make a difference in the real world you have to work to achieve what you want and to do that you have to respect people. We go from here today as representatives of what East High can help you become. Once a wildcat always a wildcat"**

**There are cheers and hats are thrown in the air.**

"**You were amazing wildcat," says Gabriella throwing her arms around Troy neck once the crowds of graduates, teachers and parents at congregated into groups.**

"**Oh hunny you were brilliant," says Lucille crying.**

"**Mum," says Troy slightly embarrassed**

"**Your graduating and moving a thousand miles away to be with Gabriella I am allowed to cry," says Lucille pulling her son into a hug**

"**Congratulations son," says Jack**

"**Thanks dad," wheezes Troy**

"**Lucille our son needs to breathe," says Jack**

**Lucille pulls away from Troy who immediately looks for Gabriella and stops her a few feet away with her mum.**

"**Excuse me," says Troy to his parents and he walks over to Gabriella and her mum.**

"**Troy that speech was amazing," says Marie**

"**I had help," says Troy smiling at Gabriella**

"**Marie do you mind if I borrow your daughter?" asks Troy**

"**Of course not," says Marie and she goes over to Lucille and Jack.**

"**One last time for old time's sake?" asks Troy**

**Gabriella nods knowing immediately what he talking about and lets him lead her to the rooftop for one last time.**

**They stand in silence on the roof taking in the view of ****Albuquerque from East High's room.**

"**I'm going to miss it," says Gabriella breaking the silence.**

**Troy doesn't say anything but crosses the roof to sit on the bench getting his thoughts collected and his nerves calmed as he prepares to do something that will possibly make him the happiest man on earth.**

"**Gabriella," says Troy**

**Gabriella turns her head to see Troy on knee at her feet. Her hands fly to her mouth as she gasps.**

"**Gabriella Montez you mean the world to me I promise to love you forever. Will you marry me?" asks Troy**

**There is silence for what seems an eternity to Troy before Gabriella shouts yes so loud he reckons that everyone on the field can hear it.**

**Troy stands up and slips the Three Stone 18k Yellow Gold Round Brilliant Diamond Engagement Ring onto her ring finger and pulls her into a passionate kiss as they start their future together.**

**The End**

**Link for the ring is on my profile page.**

**Review Please**

**Gabriella Somerfield**


End file.
